


Don't Leave

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Late night kiss, Love, share a bed, sleeping in offiice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: The next step in blurring-the-lines!  Do they make it this time??
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Don't Leave

Robin was exhausted. She feels like she hasn’t slept properly in weeks. She had just finished tailing ‘Escape Artist’ at the insistence of his wife, even though Cormoran and Robin had met with her and told her that he wasn’t in fact cheating. They had talked it over, seeing as how it was starting to become a waste of resources and they had other cases to get to, and agreed to close this case once and for all.

Robin was currently sitting at their shared desk in the office waiting for Cormoran to come back from another surveillance. It was late, and he should have been back by now, but something must have held him up. He had called Robin as she was about to head out and asked if she could stay late tonight to talk about taking on another client from the waiting list. She agreed but hasn’t heard from him since.

Robin was done with catching up on typing case files and was trying to keep busy. She needed something to do or she would fall asleep. ‘Maybe I can just close my eyes for a few minutes while I wait for him’ she thought and put her feet up on the desk and her head back.

________________________________________________

Cormoran was knackered. He didn’t expect to be out so late tailing this new client tonight. He had called Robin to go over case notes of a new client off the waiting list tonight but then their newest case, aptly named ‘Mr. Mysterious’, had decided to switch up his routine tonight. Since Cormoran didn’t have the choice but to react and follow, he realized on the way back to the office that he forgot to call Robin. He hoped she still wasn’t there, as it was nearly one in the morning! But still, he hadn’t heard anything from her.

After nearly pulling himself up the stairs, he noticed that the office light was still on. He went in, making sure everything was ok. It wasn’t like Robin to forget to close up and lock up on her way out.

He went into the inner office and that’s when he saw her. She had her feet up on the desk and her head was against the back of her chair. A small smile tugged at Cormoran’s lips seeing his partner asleep in the chair. It reminded him of the time that she found him asleep at his desk during the Laing case. Not wanting to wake her but realizing she can’t stay in the chair all night, Cormoran went over to her.

It was too late for her to head home now, and being as tired as she seemed, he didn’t want her to drive either. An idea had come to Cormoran and before he can overthink it, picked up Robin from the chair and started to carry her upstairs. Getting her up the narrow stairs to his flat was no easy task, but once inside, he laid her down on the bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her in for the night. He placed a light kiss on her cheek to say goodnight and started to walk away.

He stopped when he heard her call out, “Cormoran, please don’t go”.

He didn’t want to, but he stopped himself. Whatever was going on between them was starting to scare him a little, if he was being honest with himself. They were growing closer lately, having more dinners together, giving each other small kisses to the cheek, and they even shared a bed once. Something had changed in the last week however, when after dancing with her, he had almost kissed her. Properly kissed her. That night hasn’t left his mind and every time he revisits it, it scares him even more. He didn’t want to admit what this feeling was, even though he knew. Admitting it makes it real. If he doesn’t admit it, he can ignore it for a little longer.

“Cormoran, please. Stay with me.”

He was losing an internal battle with himself. Her soft voice was calling out to him like a siren’s song. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, crawl into bed and wrap his arms around her, but he wouldn’t let himself. Some walls have to be put back up he decides.

He hears Robin stirring behind him and before he can move he feels her arms wrap around him, her hands on his chest and he’s lost. 

“Please” she whispers and starts pulling him back towards the bed. 

Cormoran’s heart is thundering so loudly in his chest that he’s pretty sure that she can hear it. He allows her to pull him back to sit down on the bed and begin removing his shirt, trousers, and leg before climbing under the covers with her in a t-shirt and boxers. Once he’s under the covers, he feels Robin snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

“You’re so warm. Why are you always so warm?” she asks while her head is under Cormoran’s chin.

“I’m not sure.”

“It isn’t a bad thing” she states. “You’re just warm and it makes me feel safe. Being in your arms makes me feel so safe” she says half asleep.

Cormoran’s breath catches in his throat. Those three little, scary, unretractable words were threatening to escape. With a strength that he didn’t know he had, he forced himself to swallow them. ‘Not the time’ he thought.

“I hope you always feel safe with me Robin. I will always try and keep you safe” he says instead.

After a moment, Robin pulls away from him slightly and looks up at him with those eyes that he can drown himself in. Without saying a word, she places her hand lightly on his cheek and brings his face to hers and kisses him.

He couldn’t believe it. She was actually kissing him. It was the softest kiss that Cormoran had ever received. Her lips were lightly touching his, not daring to deepen the kiss but it felt like every nerve in Cormoran’s body was on fire. Just feeling her lips against his was better than anything that Cormoran could have imagined. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her close. 

She pulled away after a moment and he let out a shaky breath and she settled back into his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and just as he was about to fall asleep with a smile on his face, he could have sworn he heard her murmur something along the lines of “I love you”.


End file.
